La Princesa Y El Plebeyo
by RyoNef191
Summary: La Vida A Sido Cruel Con Ash, Con Su Madre Al Borde Del Presipicio Y Con Sus Sueños En El Olvido. Pero Quizas Su Vida Cambie Cuando Vurlve A Encontrarse Con Dawn. Pero Quizas El Volver A Verla No Signifique La Felicidad Para El Entrenador
1. Chapter 1

**1° Capitulo**

Esta historia se centra en un humilde pueblo de la región de Kanto, así es, pa' que andar con más rodeos es Pueblo Paleta y como ya saben me refiero más precisamente a la casa de la señora Delia Ketchum y su hijo Ash Ketchum.

La familia Ketchum estaba pasando por una situación muy deplorable. A sus veinte años, Ash había abandonado su búsqueda por convertirse en un maestro Pokémon. Su madre había caído enferma hacía ya poco y el joven Ketchum se dispuso a cuidarla hasta que se recuperada completamente, sin importar que eso significara abandonar sus sueños.

Ash había crecido únicamente con su madre, su padre murió cuando este era un niño y la señora Delia tuvo que hacer muchos sacrificios para poder mantener a su hijo. Ash estaba agradecido eternamente con su madre, por esa razón prefirió dejar los viajes con tal de cuidarla ya que era lo único que tenía en su pequeño mundo.

La vil desgracia no acaba allí (Soy Malo XD), la familia no ha obtenido ingresos desde que Delia enfermó así que Ash tuvo que conseguir trabajo por las noches en un supermercado como velador, pero para su desgracia el salario no era muy favorable y los gastos del "predial", del tratamiento y las medicinas de Delia eran cada vez más elevados, el chico tendría problemas tanto financieros como en el resto de su vida.

DIOS. Esto cada día está peor –dijo Ash mientras se recostaba en su sofá.

El pobre chico parecía estar triste y deprimido después de leer una carta que era breve. Ash se dispuso a leerla nuevamente – **"Estimado Ash Ketchum. Le informamos que****usted ha sido liquidado de su puesto de velador en el Supermercado, debido a su gran número de faltas a su turno nocturno. Junto a esta carta le mandamos su ultimo cheque con su paga correspondiente" **Son unos malditos. No saben por qué lo he hecho – dijo irritado

Ash había estado faltando por las noches ya que había tenido que ir al hospital donde estaba internada su madre.

El joven se levantó del sofá. Se puso su chaqueta y su gorra y salió de su casa para distraerse un rato.

/

Ash estaba en la plaza de su pueblo, llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y tenía la mirada siempre perdida en el cielo. No sabía bien a donde ir, si ir a buscar un nuevo empleo o ir a visitar a su madre en el hospital - O simplemente iría a tirarme de un risco – se decía totalmente decepcionado y deprimido.

_ASH¡_

Ash escuchó que alguien le hablaba a distancia, era la voz de una chica y creía reconocer de quien era la voz – esa es… es… - se preguntaba atónito

El chico veía que una figura femenina que se acercaba cada vez más a él. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la pudo reconocer – Dawn¡

Era la chica que había conocido en la región de Sinnoh, Dawn. La chica lo alcanzó y le dio un gran abrazo que el chico no esperaba. Ash estaba asombrado pero aun así correspondió al abrazo.

Dawn soltó el abrazo y luego dijo – hace mucho que no te veo. Ven, vamos a algún lugar a platicar, tenemos mucho que contarnos. He venido para contarte algo muy especial – decía alegremente

Ash se sorprendió al ver que Dawn hablaba demasiado rápido y que no le permitía a él hablar, pero sí pudo asentir positivamente.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia donde Dawn quisiera para poder conversar. Mientras caminaban Dawn abrazó el brazo de Ash muy afectivamente, mientras Ash se ruborizaba y se ponía nervioso.

/

**Weno Ya Tenia Ganas De Hacer Un Mini Drama XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**2° Capitulo**

Los dos chicos estaban ahora en un pequeño restaurant situado en el centro del pueblo, ambos habían pedido un café para empezar y ya habían pedido algo de la carta.

Bueno, cuéntame Dawn, desde hace ya mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos – comenzó Ash tratando de iniciar una conversación agradable

Dawn curveó las cejas, en su mirada se podía ver que ella iba a algo serio – me enteré que dejaste de viajar, de buscar tu sueño por ser maestro pokemon. Quiero saber, por qué? - Ash no quería hablar de ese tema, pero al parecer eso era lo único que le importaba a Dawn

Ash le contó a Dawn sobre cómo le ha ido, el joven bajaba la cabeza mientras hablaba sobre su condición económica y sobre la salud de su madre qe empeoraba cada vez más. A todo esto Dawn le puso total atendión y preocupación, ella quería mucho a Ash y a la señora Delia y le preocupaba las desgracias por las que estaban pasando.

No puedo creerlo, eso… eso es horrible – dijo Dawn sinceramente. Sus ojos se vean lagrimosos, podía sentir el dolor que su viejo amigo sentía al contarle ese pasaje de su vida.

Ash quiso continuar, pero esta vez con lo que más le dolía - Ahora mi madre está todavía peor, dice el medico que debe ser operada o si no...

Basta¡ - interrumpió la chica bruscamente – ya no quiero seguir escuchando. Ya es suficiente. No lo soporto más – dijo tratando de evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Lo siento. No creí que llegara a dolerte tanto – dijo Ash – pero… cambiando de tema. Tú dijiste que habías venido aquí por algo muy especial. Algo que nos convenía a ambos. – prosiguió esperando acabar con aquella intriga que su amiga causó desde que se volvieron a encontrar

Ah sí, ya recuerdo¡ - dijo Dawn felizmente

Y bien. De que se trata ahora Dawn – preguntó Ash tratando de saber más

Mira, yo no vine aquí a perder mi tiempo – comenzó Dawn a la vez que ponía su mano sobre la de Ash, poniendo a este un tanto sonrojado y nervioso – yo he venido por ti

Ash se sorprendió al escuchar semejante declaración. Ahora de que se trataba? Se preguntaba el chico – Dawn, has venido por…

He venido por ti… para casarnos – esta última frase la dijo totalmente decidida

Ash se impresionó al escuchar las palabras de Dawn. Trató de separar sus manos pero ella las enlazó pero con mucha más fuerza. Ash estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta proposición tan repentina.

Sí. Esta es nuestra gran oportunidad¡ solo piénsalo, tú y yo juntos eternamente. No te parece genial¡ - decía Dawn derrochando alegría

Ah… Dawn… pero yo… - Ash estaba confundido, la proposición de Dawn le pegó fuertemente – no creo que debamos.

Dawn se asombró al escuchar esa última frase. Era raro, ella estaba casi segura que a él le agradaría la idea tanto como a ella – pero… Que dices? – Preguntó un tanto consternada – yo te amo. Y sé que tu sientes lo mismo que yo. Me lo demostrabas cuando viajábamos juntos

Lo sé. Es cierto, me gustas… - dijo Ash sincerándose con Dawn – pero siento que vamos muy de prisa… quizás… si esperamos un poco más, no sé, una relación como novios durante un par de años únicamente – seguía diciendo esperando a que la chica se lo tomara con calma

Pero para que esperar más – dijo Dawn fastidiándose - cuando éramos jóvenes nos quedó más que claro que nos necesitamos el uno al otro. Éramos inseparables y éramos los mejores amigos¡ no había cosa que no supiera de ti ni tú de mí. Está más que claro nosotros merecemos estar juntos y ser felices juntos¡ - decía la chica angustiándose al tratar de convencer al chico.

Lo sé Dawn. Pero ahora no puedo pensar en cosas tan grandes como esas – seguía Ash mientras tomaba la mano de la coordinadora. Él estaba preocupado por sus reacciones – con mis problemas en casa. La enfermedad de mi madre y mis problemas financieros… además, no podríamos mantener así una familia. Mírame, mi sueldo es una miseria, y te repito debo concentrarme en la operación de mi madre. Simplemente se me haría imposible pensar en formar una familia en estos momentos.

Dawn soltó la mano de Ash. Sonrió levemente y luego dijo – solo por eso? – volvió a reír inocentemente

No te burles. – dijo Ash sintiéndose algo ofendido

Dawn dejó de reír y miró a Ash tierna y divertidamente – como cambiaria tu respuesta si te dijera que todos tus problemas yo te los puedo resolver

Ash se admiró al escuchar eso. Seria cierto que la solución a todo la tuviera Dawn? Y si es así, a que costo o bajo que condición

Recuerdas a la princesa Salvia – prosiguió Dawn mientras veía como Ash asentía – se descubrió que soy pariente lejana de ella. Así que de una u otra forma también soy una heredera de la corona, en otras palabras yo también puedo gozar de todos esos privilegios de los que una princesa goza – dijo con una sonrisa

O sea, tú quieres decirme que posees grandes riquezas – dijo Ash señalando lo que Dawn quería darle a entender

Si – Dawn continuo – así que si te interesa yo puedo alivianarte con un dinero para la operación de tu mamá. Pero solamente…

Solamente debo casarme contigo – dijo Ash serio y un poco furioso

Tranquilo – Dijo Dawn al ver la reacción de Ash – solo es una propuesta

Ash seguía serio – una propuesta o una broma de mal gusto?

Dawn siguió. Comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello mientras decía juguetonamente – mira. Tú me gustas y sé que soy bien correspondida. Pero sabía que te pondrías en ese plan, así que me dije que sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quiero. Vine aquí solamente por un si y no me ire a casa con un no.

Ash no sabía que decir. Se sentía ofendido al saber las intenciones de su amiga – Dawn. Yo…

No tienes por qué decirme ahorita. Tomate tu tiempo. Sé que este es un tema que necesita ser pensado muy bien, por lo menos que tú lo hagas – interrumpió Dawn rapidamente

Pero Dawn… yo considero que… - quería continuar Ash pero queriendo negar la propuesta

Mira… - dijo Dawn mientras sacaba una tarjetita de su bolso – este es el hotel en donde estoy hospedada. Búscame en la habitación 216, pásate por allí cuando gustes. Mañana pasare por tu casa para que tengamos nuestra primera cita. Entendido¡? – dijo sin darle tiempo a Ash de hablar

Pero Dawn… - Ash insistía en tratar de hablar pero vio que Dawn se levantaba, por lo que él también se levantó

Perdóname por hoy cariño. Pero tengo que irme a un encargo – se despidió Dawn

Dawn estaba dispuesta a irse, pero antes de retirarse se acercó a Ash dándole un beso en los labios.

El beso sacó de base al entrenador, pero no tuvo problema al corresponderle. Dawn rompió el beso y se separó del chico. – bueno amor. Ya tengo que irme – con eso comenzó a alejarse

Ash estaba confundido ante el reciente acontecimiento. No sabía que pasaba con Dawn que estaba tan extraña. Él solo decidió darse media vuelta y regresar por donde había venido.

Dawn se alejaba a paso rápido mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y pensaba – _lamento el tener que irme así. Pero no podía permitir que dijeras que no_ – con eso regresaba al hotel donde se hospedaba.


	3. Chapter 3

**3° Capitulo**

Ash entró a la habitación donde tenían a su madre. Ella ya había despertado. Estaba acostada en la cama, le estaban suministrando algunos sueros. La señora Delia se alegró al ver a su hijo entrar – Ash¡ qué bien que estés aquí¡ - dijo sin dejar su tono alegre

Ash se acercó a ella, le dio un beso en la frente y después se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a la cama – hola mamá. Me alegro que ya estés bien, me había preocupado como no tienes idea

Lo siento hijo – dijo Delia un tanto avergonzada - no quería ser ninguna…

No mamá. No digas eso. Tu nunca serás una molestia para mí. Nunca¡ - interrumpió Ash bruscamente.

Conversaron un poco más, pero algo no andaba bien. Delia notó que a su hijo le preocupaba algo, y era algo muy grave pero él no se lo diría a menos que ella se lo preguntara – Dime Ash, ocurre algo? algo que yo debería saber?

No… no me pasa nada mamá – tuvo que mentir, no encontraba las palabras correctas para explicarle a Delia sobre lo que había hablado con el doctor.

Delia sabía bien que su hijo no estaba diciéndole la verdad, sabía que no se la diría a menos que le metiera más presión – sabes que es inútil ocultarlo hijo. Ya no sigas haciéndole al loco y dime que te ocurre.

Ash no quería decirle a Delia sobre la operación para no preocuparla, pero sabía que era absurdo ocultárselo por más tiempo – mamá. Te tienen que operar lo más pronto posible. Tienen que hacerlo en Sinnoh

Delia se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Ella sabía que tenía que ser operada pero no se imaginó que fuera tan pronto y sobre todo tan lejos, pero lo que más le preocupaba eran los gastos, ella sabía que aquella operación y el traslado a Sinnoh costarían un ojo de la cara sino es que también el otro ojo, estaba preocupada por lo que gastaría Ash y en medio de aquella crisis por la que estaban pasando.

Ash… no lo hagas – Delia lo decía con un fuerte dolor en su corazón, pero creía que eso sería lo mejor para todos

Qué? A que te refieres mamá? – Ash estaba conmocionado por lo que Delia estaba diciendo.

No quiero que gastes ni un solo centavo más en mí. No vale la pena – a Delia le dolía, pero ya no quería seguir siendo una "carga" para Ash – esa operación te dejará en números rojos hijo. Yo no quiero que pases por una crisis aún mayor por la que estamos pasando

Ash no podía creerlo. Su madre se estaba dando por vencida, si ella seguía así llegaría el día en que tendrá que morir y eso era lo que menos quería, no estaba dispuesto a perder lo único que le quedaba en este mundo – No mamá, no será así. Todo saldrá bien – unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos del ex-entrenador a la vez que sujetaba con fuerza la mano de su progenitora

Pero no más mira cómo has quedado hijo, abandonaste tu sueño de ser maestro pokemon; renunciaste a todo con tal de cuidar de mí. Yo ya no lo soporto más¡ solo he sido una molestia en tu vida¡ - decía Delia mientras comenzaba a elevar la voz

Pero mamá de eso yo me arreglo – insistía Ash, pero sabía que nada de lo que dijera haría cambiar la opinión de Delia, o quizás si lo había pero eso significaría un gran sacrificio

Por su parte, Delia estaba necia en decir que no a la operación, estaba convencida que nada de lo que dijera Ash la haría cambiar de parecer - No insistas hijo, ya lo de…

Me voy a casar… - interrumpió de golpe Ash

Aquella oración impactó a Delia. Nunca creyó que escucharía esas palabras saliendo de su hijo – que dices? Es… es enserio? – dijo sorprendida

A Ash le disgustaba la idea ya que no estaba muy convencido de eso, pero sabía que sería necesario - Si mamá. Me casaré con Dawn, te acuerdas de ella? Iremos a Sinnoh y allá será la boda. No te preocupes, ya he conseguido una buena oferta de empleo allá. Pero por favor, hazme caso, deja que te operen, Dawn también quiere que te alivies, ella no estaría feliz si algo malo te pasa. No sería bueno para mi nuevo matrimonio, ni para tus futuros nietos, piensa que si no te operas ellos no conocerían a su abuela y me verían triste.

La señora Ketchum estaba conmovida por las palabras de Ash, unas pocas lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Sin lugar a dudas, Ash había logrado convencerla – hay hijo… no sabes lo feliz que me haces – rápidamente se inclinó hacia Ash para poder abrazarlo – lo siento. Haré lo que tu digas. Me dejaré operar.

Gracias mamá. Gracias – Ash volvió a sonreír. Sabía que esto significaba hacer un sacrificio enorme; él estaba en total desacuerdo con aquella retorcida idea de Dawn, pero si ese era el costo a pagar, únicamente por que su madre se mejorara, pues estaba dispuesto a hacer eso y mucho más.


	4. Chapter 4

**4° Capítulo**

Dawn estaba saliendo del baño, se cubría el cuerpo con una toalla. Estaba preparándose para dormir cuando alguien tocó la puerta – Quien es¡ - preguntó intrigada, "quien llamaría a su puerta a esa hora" se preguntaba.

Dawn… soy yo Ash – se oyó del otro lado de la puerta.

Dawn se alegró al saber que era su antiguo compañero el que estaba tocando a su puerta. Rápidamente se puso su bata y se dirigió a la puerta para abrir paso a su invitado de esa noche.

/

Ash estaba nervioso. No sabía que hacer precisamente. Estaba allí parado frente a la puerta esperando a que todavía estuviera a tiempo de aceptar aquella proposición que Dawn le había hecho.

Dawn abrió la puerta. Ash se sorprendió cuando vio que Dawn se abalanzaba rápidamente a él para abrazarlo, él sin pretextos correspondió al abrazó. El joven quedó fuera de base cuando sintió que su ex-compañera le estaba besando nuevamente.

El beso fue muy corto, la coordinadora lo rompió al sentir que su amigo no se sentía a gusto con eso, así que tomó su mano y lo invitó a entrar a su habitación.

Dentro del cuarto de hotel, Dawn se había sentado cómodamente en la cama mientras Ash estaba de pie frente a ella

Y bien? Ya lo pensaste bien? Vas a aceptar casarte conmigo? – preguntó Dawn yendo directamente al grano mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo.

Ash estaba serio, no le sorprendía que ella supiera el porqué estaba allí, él sabía que a Dawn solo le interesaba una sola cosa.

Y bien? Porque no me respondes? – Dawn volvió a preguntar con un tono un poco más seductor.

Ash le explicó todo sobre la operación de Delia a Dawn, esto entristeció mucho a la chica quien quería mucho a la señora

Ash… yo… lo siento mucho. Tú sabes que yo quiero mucho a tu mamá, y sabes que lo que más quiero es ayudarla. – dijo Dawn aguantando las ganas de llorar

Gracias Dawn. Por eso he venido acá. Necesito aceptar tu proposición solamente para la operación de mi madre – dijo Ash sin remordimiento alguno sobre su decisión

Dawn sonrió, luego negó levemente con la cabeza, acto seguido se puso de pie – no. Ya no es necesario que lo hagas – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de inocencia

Ash se impresionó al escuchar que Dawn le decía que no – pero Dawn. Tú me dijiste…

Ya no es necesario el que te cases conmigo. Tu sabes que quiero a tu mamá y es por esa razón que voy a ayudarte con el dinero para su operación – dijo Dawn con un poco de tristeza en sus palabras

Lo… lo dices en serio¡ - dijo Ash impresionado y alegre por la respuesta de su amiga

Si – asintió Dawn – lo siento por querer obligarte a algo que no querías hacer. Creo que la propuesta de matrimonio era muy apresurada – dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

Ash se dio cuenta que Dawn había entristecido. – estás… desilusionada? – preguntó Ash conmocionado

Dawn no dijo nada. En cambio comenzó a llorar un poco. Ante esto Ash se acercó – no Dawn, no llores. No quiero que lo hagas – el muchacho la abrazó para poder consolarla.

Dawn correspondió al abrazo para luego decir – estaba tan ilusionada con el dia en que tú y yo por fin nos uniéramos para toda la vida. Creía que pronto se cumpliría mi sueño

Ash se conmovió ante las palabras de la chica – no Dawn. Por favor. – el joven pensó en una idea para poder hacer feliz a la chica – yo vine aquí para aceptar tu propuesta. Y voy a cumplir con eso

Dawn paró de llorar pero sus lágrimas aun escurrían por sus ojos – pero Ash. Tú no querías hacerlo

Ash no sabía que decir, por un lado él no quería casarse así de repente, solo quería el dinero para la operación de su madre, pero por el otro lado… el no quería desilusionar a su mejor amiga, no quería sufrir más y mucho menos que ella sufriera por él.

El joven seguía sin decir palabra alguna, pronto tomó el rostro de su amiga, limpió sus lágrimas y acercó su rostro lentamente.

Dawn se percató de las intenciones del chico así que también comenzó a acercar lentamente su rostro para poder juntar sus labios en un largo e intenso beso.

Mientras se besaban, Ash tiró a Dawn en la cama mientras ella le abrazaba. Tuvieron que romper el beso, sus respiraciones eran pesadas mientras se miraban mutuamente. Ash comenzó a ver detenidamente a la chica que tenía debajo de él, pero sin querer (o quien sabe, solo él) desvió su mirada hacia el pecho de la chica, su bata había comenzado a abrirse dejando ver un poco sus pechos desarrollados (ustedes imagínense la copa :3 yo prefiero grandes pero no tanto :3).

Ash volvió a besar a Dawn y esta le correspondía, pero el chico comenzó a pasar su mano por debajo de la bata de Dawn palpando sus pechos.

La chica se sorprendió al sentir la mano de su amigo, nunca imaginó que el chico fuese quien tomara la iniciativa de lo que ella buscaba desde un principio.

Ash seguía pasando su mano por todo el cuerpo de Dawn hasta llegar a su entrepierna, fue allí donde Dawn se exaltó y rompió el beso. Al romperlo miró a Ash mostrando una cara timida, luego dijo – Ash… tu... –

Dawn… - Ash interrumpió bruscamente – yo quiero que tu yo…

Ash no pudo continuar debido a que Dawn volvió a besarle pero esta vez fue corto, luego de romper el beso le dijo – calla... solo… déjate llevar – dijo mientras lentamente le quitaba la camisa a su mejor amigo.

Ash no tenía otra opción, había caído en la dulce trampa del cuerpo de Dawn. Lo único que hizo fue seguirle el juego a Dawn así que comenzó a quitarle la bata al tiempo que ella le quitaba lo que traía puesto


End file.
